


Suprise on Good Morning America

by orphan_account



Series: Expanded Marvel Headcannons and other such wonderful nonsense [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Phil Coulson, Coming Out, Good Morning America, M/M, Mixed Media, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Clint come out to the world via a Good Morning America interview</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suprise on Good Morning America

“You two newly weds better not be making out in there!” Tony yelled as he entered the team kitchen with his left hand covering his eyes and an  empty coffee mug in his right. He  heard Clint huff a sigh and slid his fingers apart to look.

 

“Of course we are not making out. We don’t do PDA. Much,” Phil grinned at him from across the island.

 

“Just making sure,” Tony muttered as he refilled his mug.

 

“Okay, Tasha and I have to head out if we are going to make it to the studio on time. See ya later babe,” Clint said as he pecked his new husband on the lips. Phil waved as Clint  got into the elevator.

 

“So where are him and Mama Spider headed to?” Tony asked.

 

“They have an interview on Good Morning America today,” Phil answered and took a sip of his tea.

 

“Huh, cool. But why just them? Isn’t it usually the whole team or only one of us at a time? Since when did they start segregating?” Tony questioned. “That’s just plain rude.”

 

“I know, it is a bit weird,” Phil sighed. Just as he said that, his phone buzzed in his pocket. 

 

_Clint: dang i forgot my coffee agaaaaaiiiiinnnnn! could you swing by and drop it off on your way to HQ? Pleeeeeaaasseeee_

_Clint: and could you bring one for nat? she said she would hug you if you did :)_

 

Phil sighed again and shook his head. His husband was always forgetting things and leaving things places. For a senior agent, he sure did seem like a slob. Even thinking about  Clint brought a smile to Phil’s face.

 

“What is it this time?” Tony laughed at his expression.

 

“Clint forgot his coffee again. I'll have to drop it off on my way into my meeting with Fury. See ya Tony,” Phil farewelled as he walked to the elevator.

 

“Ugh, they’re still in the honeymoon phase. How adorable,” Tony muttered sarcastically to himself.

 

* * *

 

“Oh thank you so much! God, you are a lifesaver,” Clint thanked Phil as he walked into the Good Morning America studio ten minutes later.

 

“We are live in one minute,” called the stage manager.

 

“Oh shoot,” Clint muttered.

 

“You had better wait. It’s still hot,” Phil advised.

 

“Clint come on. You can drink that later,” Natasha said as she dragged Clint by his shirt sleeve.

 

“Okay okay,” Clint conceded and let himself be dragged into position.

 

Phil laughed at the two’s antics. He looked at his watch. He had left the Tower early enough that he had about half an hour before he had to leave to meet with Fury. He could  stay and watch for a few minutes. 

 

“Good Morning America! Today we have on the show two of New York’s finest, and really the whole world’s finest, superheroes, Hawkeye and Black Widow! Thank you so much  for joining us today,” the host of the show announced to the camera. Phil just watched as the introduction unfolded and chuckled at Clint’s failed puns followed by Natasha’s eye  rolls.

 

“Now before we go any further, we have here some questions from your fans. We opened up Twitter last night and these are some of our favorites,” the host continued. Clint and Natasha nodded in unison.

 

“Okay, Burke from Ohio wants to know when the next big alien invasion will be so he can book his plane tickets to come watch,” the host giggled.

 

“Burke from Ohio, we will let you know,” Clint chuckled as he looked straight into the camera.

 

“But seriously, you do not want to see the carnage first hand,” Natasha commented.

 

“That is too true! Alright next question. Oh this ought to be good. This one is for Clint. Celeste from Idaho wants to know. Are you a good kisser?” the host asked, looking  pointedly at Natasha. Of course, they would ask that question. Clint and Natasha looked at each other with confused but also panicked expressions.

 

“I am not kissing him to find out, if that’s what you want,” said Natasha with her hands up in surrender. Now the network host was the one to be looking confused.

 

“I really wouldn’t know. But if you want to know, I know who to ask,” Clint said as he spun in his chair. He brightened up when he saw that Phil was still there and waved him forward.

 

“Really? The things I do for you,” Phil shrugged as he stepped forward. The host was now staring in shock at what was going on.

 

“Philip Coulson, am I a good kisser?” Clint asked in earnest.

 

“Yes. Yes you are, husband” Phil said as he bent down and gave Clint a soft kiss on the lips. “You know Fury is going to kill me for that,” Phil commented as he walked off the  sound stage again.

 

“Oh is Fury watching?” Clint laughed.

 

“Sorry Director Fury! It just had to be done,” Natasha defended as she smiled at the camera.

 

As Phil walked out of the building, we knew that Fury was going to have his hide once he got to head quarters. It probably wasn’t the best way to come out to the public and to  the media, but at least it had their personalities written all over it.


End file.
